1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cursor display method and apparatus therefor, and a computer-readable recording medium in which a cursor display program is recorded. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cursor display method and an apparatus for providing a display of a cursor in a stereoscopic image display region of the display so as to perceive the cursor as a stereoscopic image, and a computer-readable recording medium in which a cursor display program is recorded.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 9 is a diagram for describing a cursor display manner in a conventional binocular stereoscopic display. In the conventional usage of a binocular stereoscopic display connected to a computer for displaying an image L for the left eye and an image R for the right eye constituting a stereoscopic image adjacent in the horizontal direction (or in the vertical direction), there was a disadvantage that the cursor can be viewed by only one eye so that a stereoscopic cursor could not be perceived since only one cursor is provided on the display as shown in FIG. 9.
An approach has been proposed to solve this disadvantage, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-329275. However, this publication teaches only the technique for a stereoscopic display of a cursor provided on a binocular stereoscopic display of the computer. It is silent on the switching display between a stereoscopic display and a plane display of a cursor on the same display.